Phosphorylation of canine cardiac myosin had no effect on the actin-activated ATPase activity measured in 0.02 M KC1. The myosin kinase responsible for this phosphorylation was purified by CDR-column chromatography. A myosin light chain kinase capable of phosphorylation of smooth muscle myosin light chains was isolated from scallops.